


After All This Time

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Diana Allers wrote mShenko fanfics, Disabled Character, Fish, M/M, Ship Models, Tali - Freeform, space hamster - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: And then Shepard told himself. We were gonna be alright.-In which Shepard got bored very easily in the hospital; Kaidan was busy painting Shepard's model ships; Garrus found some funny stuff for Shepard to kill time.  (And this is NOT the main plot of the story.)Warning: This fic contains Shepard aggressively feeding fish.-Can I gift this fic to myself? Because I kinda feel like there is no one shipping mShenko now.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard & Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 8





	After All This Time

Kaidan在他的床头摆了一只小鱼缸。

Chakwas医生走进病房的时候，Shepard正吃力地抬着脑袋，蓝色的双眼密切地捕捉着细小的鱼尾在水中摆动的样子。他的手指在床单上无意识地划着小小的圈，脖子别扭地拧着，满脸通红。

医生轻轻咳嗽了一声，Shepard转过头，Chakwas朝他挑起了眉毛，戏谑地笑着：“Shepard。”

他赧然地点点头，支撑的双肘放松，老老实实地躺回了床上。“Kaidan刚刚回去，”Shepard不想承认自己正百无聊赖，他有些闷闷不乐地挠挠肩膀，把枕头边的杂志扔到敞开的抽屉里，顺便解释道，“临时会议。”

医生在他身侧检查着仪器，似乎对读数结果颇为满意。她回头的时候Shepard正双眼一眨不眨地看着她，又似乎视线穿过了医生手中的夹板和他们头上的天花板投向了更远的地方。

“Shepard，”Chakwas下意识说着，然后她放下笔认真看着昔日长官，“今天的训练如何？”

他知道医生大概早就看过了康复训练记录，但Shepard依旧仔细回忆了一下自己不听使唤的脚腕，站在终点处遥不可及的医生，和栏杆外大惊小怪的某位少校。他龇牙咧嘴地做了个怪相，愁眉苦脸地指了指自己的右腿膝盖的位置。

“我还是更怀念自己以前的那只小腿。”他的手在被子的起伏突兀地下落的地方虚划了一圈，然后落在左腿上，捏成一个拳头。

Chakwas拍了拍他的肩膀。医生的声音带着几分劝慰，却不至于热忱到让他想要躲进枕头底下。

“这并不容易，长官，你已经做得很好了。“

Shepard歪着头感激地笑了笑。“我很好，医生。“他顿了顿，又补充道，”我已经不是你的长官了。“

“我猜你大概很享受退休的日子？“Chakwas顺着他转移了话题。

Shepard打量了一下病房，不由得苦笑。“三年前我甚至都不知道自己能不能活下来，这比我预想的好太多了。“Chakwas的表情让他闭上了嘴，他懊悔地抓了抓头发，”如果大家能不再叫我‘指挥官‘就好了。“

Chakwas摇摇头，她俯下身轻轻敲了敲玻璃，小家伙们在鱼缸里暴躁地转着圈，对外来干扰颇为不满，Shepard忍不住起身看着那些色彩鲜艳的鱼，还有光下下水光波澜的颜色。

“John，“医生把鱼缸往里推了推，”我想他们迟早回习惯的。“

“或许吧。“Shepard在被子下撑了撑自己的腿，喃喃自语。

-

医生离开后病房里彻底地安静下来。轮班的护士零零散散地经过病房的窗户，Shepard有一下没一下地翻着手中的书，却想不起自己看了什么。伦敦灰白色的日光渐渐下沉，打在墙上的光斑一点点融化在阴影之中。

Shepard侧身将抽屉里的鱼食摸出，哆哆嗦嗦地投向水面。几条小鱼互相打着架，他不由想Prothean当年观察低等生物的部落战争是不是也是这般场景。

他想下一次Kaidan来看他，他要问问Kaidan到底是在哪里找到这些凶狠的生物。

“比起那只蠢兮兮的仓鼠，我还是更喜欢那一缸密密麻麻的鱼。“黑头发的男人翻了个白眼，控诉地把手指戳到Shepard眼前，”你的那只宝贝仓鼠今天换水的时候又咬我了。“

Shepard凑上前去仔细检查着Kaidan完好无损的手指，忍不住补了一口。Kaidan惊叫着把手收回在外套上蹭了蹭。他瞪了他一眼：“没良心的小东西。“

“你在胡说，“Shepard眨眨眼，”我一直教它攻击眼睛来着。看来它其实挺喜欢你。“

Kaidan气哼哼地站起身：“它要是朝我的眼睛招呼，就别怪我不客气了。“

Shepard终于憋不住笑了起来。他被自己吓了一跳，对着空荡荡的病房尴尬地摸摸鼻子漂浮在水面上的鱼食已经被吃得一干二净，几双鱼眼不满地看着他。Shepard叹了口气，重新又打开了袋子。

“我很确定你再这样喂下去，这些鱼都得撑死。“Garrus的声音在他背后响起，Shepard意识到自己没听到声音。Garrus走了进来，”你猜是Reaper更害怕你呢，还是不幸和你共处一室的鱼更害怕你一些？“

Shepard放下鱼食，忍着笑转过身。“Garrus！我以为你正在和约会对象——怎么说来着？校准枪炮？“

他的turian好友干巴巴地咳嗽了一声。“Tali的某个旧部下显然不懂得什么叫做休息日，而且，“他拖过墙角的椅子单手转了个面，抱着椅背坐在了Shepard面前，”我知道你这几天是多么想我。“

Shepard咧着嘴，不做反驳。他往后推了推自己的枕头，舒舒服服地靠在床上。这个动作如此简单，他甚至不想回忆三个月前他如何不小心缠坏了三根管子，并引发了一连串音调高低不一的警报声，招来了一个欲言又止的Kaidan。Shepard把脑袋搁在枕头上，他的后颈依旧有些酸疼，脑后发麻，像是和枕头在吵架。

Garrus左右看着房间，伸出往日扣动扳机的手指有些笨拙地戳了戳Shepard的被子。

“我听说他们前阵子给你装了个假玩意？“昏暗的灯光下他似乎有些不知所措，Shepard故意晃了晃自己的腿，Garrus的手抽筋般缩了回去，”呃，不对，这是那条真的？“

人类伸手指向靠着柜子的义肢，那上面甚至还套了一只圣诞袜。当时，Shepard并不觉得那有多么好笑，此刻他欣赏着好友惊恐的眼神，咧嘴笑了起来。

“在哪儿。“然后他拍拍自己的左腿，”这是Cerberus之前移植的，嗯，就是我死掉的那一回，老天爷，我也不知道当时Miranda用的是什么材料，反正比原装货重一些。“

Garrus大概是想起Shepard一脚踹飞husks的英姿，发出了turian版本惊诧下梗塞的声音：“所以……两条腿不一样重是什么样的感觉？“

你大可试试。Shepard忽然在心中想到。他立刻在脑海里抹去了这个答案。

“总比缺了半条腿要好。“他说。

-

Kaidan是和Tali一起回来的。Shepard没有问他们在执行什么任务。Kaidan似乎也没有注意到他的兴致缺缺。Garrus送Tali回去后又在傍晚出现了。他用自己更为独特隐蔽的方式像一只老母鸡一样在Shepard的脑袋上把挥舞着自己的翅膀。

“我很好。”Shepard试图告诉自己的好友。

“当然，当然。但是所有人都知道你根本离不开我。”Garrus耸耸肩，他背对着Kaidan朝病床上的Shepard挤挤眼，“毕竟没有Vakarian就没有Shepard。”

Garrus晃着肩膀走进病房时，Kaidan正岔着腿坐在Shepard床前，举着一把小刷子在Shepard喋喋不休的干扰下努力把Geth巡洋舰漆得深沉又富有层次感。在他腿边地上打开的盒子里还堆放着大大小小的零碎部件，预示着修补模型的浩瀚工程是多么庞大。

Garrus弯腰拾起Mako，对着断了一截的炮筒叹了口气。

“我一直很喜欢她，”Garrus说，“可惜Shepard对驾驶座的占有欲太高了。”

Shepard揉揉被Kaidan拍开的手，将Normandy SR-2从床铺小心翼翼地转移到柜子上，又随手用Garrus的上衣擦去黏在掌心的胶水。Kaidan叹着气放下刷子，抬头看向探头探脑的来客。

“直到现在我看到Mako就头晕，”他摇摇头，皱着眉似乎在回忆什么不甚愉快的事情，瘪了瘪嘴，“我很庆幸Steve被派到舰船上。”

房间里一时间陷入了安静。Kaidan埋头涂抹着模型，似乎打定主意要用手头工作驱赶坐在Mako天旋地转的记忆；Shepard抿着嘴努力按捺自己想要向Kaidan提出建议的冲动。Garrus似乎没有什么特别的理由来骚扰两个朋友，他抱着手臂靠在墙上，看着两个人类。

Kaidan这些日子里总是坐在Shepard的床边修补那些破碎的飞船模型。这件细碎的琐事也被Diana用来在报纸上大写特写。Garrus忍不住笑出了声，Shepard闻声朝他投来怀疑的视线，只是让他笑得更为不加遮掩了。

“Tali昨天非要我看看这个……”他掏出一块资料版，十分高兴自己出门前忘了把它丢在沙发上，“我就知道那个记者……Dior? Dylan？”

“Diana。”Kaidan低着头插嘴。

Garrus摆摆手将人类女性的名字挥开：“我不得不承认，她的打字机比她的嘴要吓人得多。“

Shepard伸手接住了Garrus抛来的资料版，好奇地扫了一眼。他迅速将屏幕关闭啪地一声反手扣在床上。

“你认真的？“他瞪大眼睛看向莫名兴奋的好友，”怎么会有人看这个？“

Shepard紧张地撇了一眼Kaidan，索性对方正专注地擦着不小心沾上颜料的指甲。Garrus大笑着走开了，留下Shepard坐在床上呆愣地张着嘴。

-

Kaidan穿过病房的自动门时Shepard刚刚喂完鱼——多亏了闹钟提醒——正掀开被子把自己的双腿，或者准确说是1.5条腿甩到床沿边。他伸手抓着把手将轮椅拖到床前，伸脚将想把轮子固定住。

Kaidan不知怎么抢先把轮椅给推开了。“今天天气很好，“他一边说着一边将柜子边的义肢拿起，”我们出去走走吧。“

他说起这项倡议的样子仿佛在宣布一项不容更改的议程。Shepard有些丧气地沉进床垫，用余光打量着Kaidan。Kaidan跪在他的面前，手上拿着他的小腿，脸上带着笑。这场面多少有些诡异。

他气愤地用左腿踢了踢自己新的小腿。“我不喜欢这个。“Shepard试着让自己的抱怨听起来带上几分轻松的玩笑。Kaidan笑了笑，他想自己大概成功了。

“Shepard。“Kaidan的声音带着一丝疲倦，他不再说话了，只看着他，似乎想不起自己原本要说什么。

Shepard不由坐直了身体。“工作不顺利？“他犹豫了一下，拉过Kaidan的手握住，”和我说说？“

他实际上对会议室里发生的一切毫无兴趣，Kaidan对此心知肚明。但当他随意点点头，Shepard却忍不住想要追问了。

“我们出去走走吧。“Kaidan截住了他的话，低头把义肢摆好。他拿着那条该死的腿的样子像是几周前圣诞采购后抱着从超市抢来的打折火腿。Shepard深深吸了一口气，双手撑着身体让Kaidan帮他穿上义肢。

他站起身，熟悉而不适的摩擦感让他皱起眉。Shepard想起Garrus某天提出的建议，在心里翻了个白眼。

“你该试试橄榄油。“Turian锲而不舍地把Tali的杂货店任务物品推销给自己的好友。

Shepard喃喃自语：“要是这玩意线路过载烧焦了的话，乐子就大了。“

Kaidan正站在他的身后，Shepard几乎能感受到他的身体辐射出的温度。他小心地保持着两人的距离，但随时准备伸手承接Shepard的重量。Shepard扶着墙，缓慢地活动者腿。裤腿在动作间落了下来，遮住膝盖连接处闪烁的灯光。

“我感觉很好。“Shepard回头朝Kaidan笑了一下。男人的眉头舒展开来，Shepard露出一个笑容。

他走路时还能听见自己的腿发出吱呀吱呀的运作声。这是他在战后需要适应的无数事情中最琐碎却无时无刻不令他烦躁的一件。Kaidan坚持他没有听见那些刺耳的噪声；Garrus说假腿让他看起来几乎和半张脸都是疤痕的turian一样酷。Shepard在Kaidan关切的目光下耸耸肩。“走吧。“他说着，自顾自朝门口走去。

走廊的空气比房间里要凉爽一些。Shepard搓搓后颈。Kaidan很快便跟上了他，因为Shepard的步伐不再像往日那样大步流星，而Kaidan无论如何也能牢牢跟在他的六点钟方向。只是现在Kaidan和他肩并肩走在一起。护士站的工作人员朝他们点头微笑，甚至有几个人和Kaidan大声打招呼。Shepad感到自己的手被Kaidan温热的手掌握了起来，他蜷缩手指，让自己的手被Kaidan裹起。

“昨天下雪了。“Kaidan像是不知道Shepard的房间有个窗户，贴着他的耳朵轻声说着。

周遭的声音并不吵闹，Kaidan的呼吸声却似乎将他们与房间里的其他人隔离开来，像是Kaidan支起了一个屏障让他们得以在只有两个人的世界里慢慢地走着，不受一切干扰。

Shepard点点头，他想说这很棒。他的腿在这个时候错位了一下，一股小小地电流钻进了膝盖的断面里，像是一道永远疼痛的疤。Shepard屏住呼吸，他朝点点头，提起嘴角抽出一丝笑意。

-

他推开门，伦敦雪后的风并不十分惬意地在他的脸上打了个卷，刮走了最后一丝惬意。Shepard缩着肩膀眨眨眼，暗自有些后悔。Kaidan越过他的肩膀大步走了出去，在地上留下一串转瞬即逝的脚印，然后他转身朝Shepard挥舞双手，兴奋得像是从来没有见过脚边那滩雪划开后混着土腥的泥潭。。

“来啊，John，他们刚刚清理了道路。“

他热切的样子有些过分激动了。十分清楚原因的Shepard叹了口气，任由Kaidan努力地拉扯自己的情绪。他伸出一只脚仔仔细细地踏上小路，义肢真实地模拟着脚底的触感和雪后伦敦的户外温度。Kaidan朝他走来，一只手搭着他的肩膀。

“那里有个热狗摊。”他朝不远处指去。Shepard嗅着空中若有若无的味道，无所谓地点点头。

他有些不情不愿地往前走着，耳朵里满是膝关节和脚腕吱呀吱呀的声响。Kaidan扶着他后背的手似乎成为了他的发动机和方向盘，指挥着他往热狗车前进。雪堆得并不深。白色的积雪里零零散散冒出一些绿黄的草叶，他有些想把手指头戳进去，又懒得费心思停下脚步。

让他停下脚步的是围绕着热狗摊零散的几个食客。Shepard站在树下，决意就在这里等着。他拉着毛线帽把耳朵盖住，又把下巴埋进围巾里，抿着嘴看Kaidan和小摊贩交谈，但没有分神听他们的对话。Kaidan吐着热气，脸上的表情时隐时现。他的脸颊上泛着红晕，单薄的外套并没有拉上拉链，露出里面的线衫，深色T恤从下摆探了出来。

大概是提起了Shepard，Kaidan远远朝他挥挥手。带着厨师帽的男人从面包车里探出头，也朝他打招呼。Shepard有些不甘心地从口袋里抽出手，朝他们随意晃了晃。Kaidan不知为何大笑起来。他的身体后仰，快乐的笑声在Shepard的耳朵里打着转。那是Shepard仅能听到的声音了，他感到自己的脸颊嘴角抽动，却不做理会。Shepard看着Kaidan付了钱接过食物朝自己走来，脸上还带着笑意。

他高高举起手中的东西，“我还买了咖啡！你这个被冻坏的可怜人！”

Kaidan在高涨的情绪下犯了一个错误——这就是为什么无论何时都应该分身注意脚下的道路——他踩在积雪上的时候晃了晃，在惊慌下瞪大了眼睛。Shepard连忙朝他跑去，伸出手臂将Kaidan扶住。他几乎要把Kaidan顺势揽进怀里了，如果不是那两块散发着甜腻味道的热狗和热气蒸腾的咖啡。Kaidan在他的双臂之间出于Shepard无法理解的原因笑了起来。大概今日这个公园格外合他的心意。又或许是Shepard的围巾在跑动中散了开来露出了他脸上愚蠢的表情。

“我没事，我没事。”他示意Shepard接过手中的东西，用手在脸颊边扇了扇，“今天的天气确实很不错，对吗？“

Shepard在他的提问下抬起头看了眼伦敦灰蒙蒙的天空。他的视线被枯树枝分割成许多细碎遥远的小格，每个小格后似乎都有一个不易察觉的秘密。

最终他低下头，把视线重新凝聚在近在咫尺的Kaidan身上。“确实。“他说。

Kaidan的嘴唇在这个时候拂过他的脸颊。Shepard用手背确认着那个吻。你今天怎么了？他想问。但是Kaidan朝他笑着，嘴角还带了点咖啡渍。他深色的眼睛闪烁着浅色的光芒。Shepard想起Kaidan的嘴唇，想起他哈气的时候咖啡的味道，想起他把自己的手塞进他的上衣口袋里然后捏紧。

我们都会没事的，Shepard想着。他忍不住又说道：“确实，今天的天气很不错。“

-

Shepard出院那天早晨发现鱼缸里有一条鱼翻了白肚皮。Kaidan对此似乎颇为忧心，很快便抱着鱼缸走出了病房。他大概忘记了Shepard过去处理过多少件类似的不幸事件——有的时候是鱼，有的时候不是。

Kaidan重新回到病房的时候，看到百无聊赖的Shepard正盘着自己一条半的腿坐在轮椅上，一手按着控制按钮在空地间来回转悠，一手拿着一块资料板。

“Shepard，“Kaidan看着空中晃悠的白色物体叹了口气，”你在做什么？“

“没什么。“Shepard抬头看向他，蓝色的眼睛比空中模糊的力场要浅上一些。悬空的枕芯开始朝地面沉沉坠落，Shepard挥手又将它送回了天花板上，然后露出一个满意的笑意。

“装饰房间。“他伸手从Kaidan那里接过鱼缸放在腿上，资料板从膝盖上花落掉在地上。”我们可以走了吗？“他不太认真地用脚尖把资料板拖回来，兴奋地说。

Kaidan点点头，弯腰捡起资料板，他扫了眼内容，意识到那是Garrus那天用来吓Shepard的文章。

“Diana确实很吓人。“Kaidan匆匆划过那些关于破碎的飞船模型与破碎的爱情的隐喻，忍不住揉了揉额头。

Shepard耸耸肩：“她的思维一向很发散，或许这是她战时收视率最高的秘诀吧。”

“我很确定她的收视率保证是一个魅力十足还能说会道的指挥官。“Kaidan抓起地上的行李袋，在Shepard说出什么干涩的笑话之前亲了亲Shepard的眼角，”我们出发吧，John，现在出发还能赶上午饭。“

Shepard挠了挠下巴，十分爽快地答应了。

“走。“

他扭头看了眼病房，窗外又稀稀落落地下起了小雪。或许饭后他们还能在公园里走一走，他在心里懒散地计划着，然后再喝瓶啤酒，小睡一下。


End file.
